The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to a rollo assembly intended for use in an open roof construction for a vehicle, comprising a rotatable winding shaft, a rollo screen of which a rear end can be wound on or off said winding shaft and of which an opposite forward end is provided with an operating beam, and opposite guide channels for in a longitudinal direction guiding opposite side edges of the rollo screen and opposite ends of the operating beam.
Nowadays there is an increasing demand for open roof constructions which provide roof openings with increased daylight performance.